


Albus Severus Potter and the Seer of Heart

by Mo_Writing (Kitty_SHIP)



Series: Albus Severus Potter 5-7 year series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: 5th year, 5th year at Hogwarts, Golden Trio, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hogwarts, Mentions of Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley - Freeform, Multi, Owls, Potter and Malfoy friendship, Probably fails at it.., Slice of Life, Tries to provide an explanation for why Hermione is minister of magic-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_SHIP/pseuds/Mo_Writing
Summary: It's time for Albus' fifth year at Hogwarts! Albus is feeling more lonely then he ever has at Hogwarts, With Scorpius constantly practicing for Qudditch, Lily pretty much despising him, and everyone to scared to go near him, It seems like this'll be his worst year yet! But with that mysterious smokey eyed new potions teacher, Professor Termal and Roses discovery on the Seer of Heart, maybe Albus' fifth year at Hogwarts won't be so bad afterall.





	1. Getting ready for Kings Cross

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at a story that (a tries to fix plot-holes of the cursed child play, (b further explore the friendship of Albus and Scorpius, (c explore Roses character as it goes through different arcs, and (d Make the next generation of Harry Potter more Slice-of-Life, rather than Past-to-Present. Also, It'll still be in a screen-play form because I like that style for this next generation.

ROSE watches as ALBUS walks around the living room, waiting for HUGO, LILY, and JAMES to finish up packing. 

ROSE: ( She looks at him and grins ) So Lily tells me that you finished packing a week ago.

ROSE sits herself on the couch that ALBUS is walking around

So I guess you're excited to see him? 

ALBUS: ( He nods ) Of course I am! He's my best friend, we haven't talked in months!

ROSE: You've only been apart for three months. ( ROSE's grin turns into a look of pity ) Albus. 

ALBUS: ( He stops walking and looks at her, confused ) What?

ROSE: Does it bother you that he likes me? ( Her face goes into a frown ) Because I don't like him back, so don't worry about it starting to be... well- awkward. Well at least more then it already is. ( Her face wears a sheepish grin ) 

ALBUS: For the last time, the idea of you and Scorpius dating doesn't bother me! 

ROSE: Really? Then why in every owl you send him, you feel the need to write down: Rose doesn't like you, she says the acorn thing is silly. It's a miracle the boy the doesn't already hate you! 

ROSE has gotten up now and is standing with her hands to her hips. ROSE had grown so she now had to look down at ALBUS

ALBUS: I only write that to get myself through the shock! I mean, why wouldn't you like Scorpius? He's smart, he's kind, he's brave- well brave enough- and he can be ambitious about things if he really enjoys them! You guys are a match made in heaven! 

ROSE: ( She rolls her eyes ) Really? Because judging by the way you're listing his personality traits, I'd say you two would be the match made in heaven! 

ALBUS: Oh, can-it Rose! 

ROSE bursts out into fits of laughter at ALBUS turning red. ALBUS rolls his eyes

HARRY: ( Enters the room ) C'mon kids! It's time to head to Kings Cross, get in the car!

ALBUS and ROSE go outside of the house while GINNY, JAMES, LILY, and HUGO go downstairs and join HARRY.

JAMES: ( Points his wand up at the stairs and three trunks float next to him ) Thank Merlin we're part of wizarding family's if we weren't, we'd be stuck carrying the trunks. 

GINNY: ( Shakes her head and sighs ) James, Lily, don't be lazy. But Hugo, I'm not your parent so you still can.

JAMES and LILY: But mum... 

Despite his complaints, JAMES stops the trunks and they fall to floor. LILY and JAMES pick up their trunks.

HUGO: Thanks, Aunt Ginny! ( Points his wand at his trunk ) Locomotor Trunk! 

The trunk floats next to HUGO. HUGO smirks at JAMES and LILY. In return, JAMES does a rude hand gesture and LILY kicks HUGO in the knee

GINNY: James! If I see you do that gesture again I wi- ( She stops and looks at HARRY, who's chuckling ) What?

HARRY: ( He smiles and looks at GINNY ) You just sound so much like Molly.

GINNY: ( She smiles at this and nods ) I do don't I? ( She turns back towards JAMES who was about to leave ) But as I was saying if I see you do that hand gesture again, I won't let your new girlfriend visit for Christmas. 

JAMES: ( Sets down the trunk and puts his hands up ) Alright, Alright. I surrender, see? Hands up.

JAMES picks up his trunk and He, LILY, HUGO, GINNY, and HARRY leave the room.


	2. Reuniting at Kings Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Scorpius meet up at Kings Cross station and they discuss Quidditch.

JAMES, LILY, and HUGO put their trunks into the magically extended car and then join GINNY, HARRY, RON, HERMIONE, ROSE, and ALBUS in the car, HERMIONE at driving wheel.

HERMIONE: ( Looking back at the kids ) You all have your seat belts on? ( When ALBUS, LILY, JAMES, ROSE, and HUGO nod, she starts the engine and they go along the road to Kings Cross ) 

KINGS CROSS

They all enter the kings cross area and walk through platform 9 3/4. Once there, ALBUS looks around to find the Malfoys. He spots them entering through the column.

ALBUS: Mum, Dad, I going to go over to Scorpius. 

GINNY: Alright, just remember to say bye to us before you get on the Hogwarts Express.

ALBUS: ( He nods and then runs over to SCORPIUS and hugs him ) Hey, Scorpius! 

SCORPIUS: Hey, Albus! ( The two dislocate ) I've been practicing a lot of qudditch recently, think I'll make the team?

ALBUS: I don't really know, never seen you play. ( His eyes scan SCORPIUS ) You have the build for it, though. Not to tall or to short; perfect height for the pro brooms like Firebolts and the Nimbus's, skinny so you don't weight down the broom, Hell, even your hair is great for qudditch since it's not long or have bangs, so it won't get in your way. 

SCORPIUS: ( He looks at ALBUS, surprised ) Have you been reading up on qudditch?

ALBUS: Yeah, since I knew you wanted to start playing, I thought I might as well get a feel for the game if I'm gonna be cheering you on. ( SCORPIUS stares at ALBUS, clearly touched ) Oh don't look at me like that it's not like I did anything that bi- 

SCORPIUS hugs ALBUS. The hug has more passion then before. After a while of holding the position the two dislocate 

SCORPIUS: It is big Albus. No one except my parents have ever done something that nice for me! I-I really love you, you know that? 

ALBUS: ( He stares, clearly not knowing what to say ) What?

SCORPIUS: Huh? Oh, sorry! Spur of the moment, you know? ( He grins sheepishly ) But, seriously Albus, thank you.

ALBUS opens his mouth to say something but DRACO lets out a cough, reminding the two boys of his presence

DRACO: Hello, Albus. I hope you won't have any more wild plans this school year. Will you? 

ALBUS: ( Shakes his head ) No, No! I've learnt from my mistakes, Mr. Malfoy. 

DRACO: I sure hope you have. Same goes for you, Scorpius.

SCORPIUS: Yes, Father. 

The train whistles signaling that it's time for the students to get on. SCORPIUS and DRACO share a brief hug and SCORPIUS picks up his trunk and walks off with ALBUS. ALBUS hugs both his parents then picks up his own trunk and walks into the train with SCORPIUS

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you enjoy that chapter? Anything you didn't like that you wanna see improved upon? Any random plot-holes I need to fix? Any Questions/Statements? Feel free to leave them in the Comments below!


End file.
